


The Sex Couch

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [9]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack lets Mike know that he knows why he wants a couch for his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Most of the time, Jack barely pays attention to the requisitions from the few people he trusts to not abuse the system, but he can’t help but notice that Mike is ordering a couch for his office. Jack smirks and decides to head down to Mike’s office to see what finally inspired him to make such a purchase.

When the side door to Mike’s office is closed, Jack wisely rounds the corner to the main door, having learned the hard way that he can no longer let himself into Mike’s office unannounced when the door is closed. Thankfully, the main door is open, but Jack still knocks as he enters.

Mike looks up from his phone. “What brings you down to this corner of the office?”

“I happened to notice you’re ordering a couch,” Jack says conversationally.

“Plenty of people have couches, so unless there’s a spending freeze I don’t know about, I don’t see why that’s a problem,” Mike says warily.

“Oh it’s not,” Jack replies. “Just wondering why you’re just now deciding that after two years in this office that you need a couch. Your last office never had a couch either and you were there even longer.”

Mike raises an eyebrow. “Seriously Jack? You came down here to give me shit about ordering a couch now that I have a boyfriend. Did you ever wonder why I stayed put instead of moving into your old office when you became DA?”

Jack gives Mike a look. “I just assumed you didn’t want to uproot everything and that you only moved into this office because I didn’t give you a choice.”

“I’m not that lazy, Jack,” Mike says with a shake of his head. “Claire was my best friend, remember. I know far too much about what happened in that office, and let’s just say that Connie should consider herself lucky the couch moved with you.”

“Wait she told you…” Jack says, dumbfounded.

“She never went into explicit detail the way Connie does but I still know that the two of you did it on that couch the first time. It’s why I’ve never sat on it.”

Jack shakes his head. “Well just don’t except me to ever sit on your sex couch either.”

Mike laughs. “Fair enough.”


End file.
